1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of record album cabinets of the type wherein records are to be easily selected for use and wherein they each are simply and easily returned to their original position within the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, record album cabinets of which I am aware are characterized by providing complicated mechanical or electrical devices for selecting records for use and for returning them to the cabinet. None that I know of provide a simple, economical structure whereby the records may be returned to the cabinet in their original location manually so that they may be readily found when it is desired to play the record again.